


婚姻

by xxx83221



Series: 婚姻 [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate History, Arranged Marriage, Cuckolding, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, NOTHING IS REAL HERE, Semi-Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, fictional Huns, fictional ancient China, fictional culture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李翔即將出嫁。
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: 婚姻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

  
李翔搭著馬車前往北方草原的時候，突然想起了一句現在想來諷刺十足的詩：「遣妾一身安社稷，不知何處用將軍。」

誰知道呢？他把頭靠在馬車的車窗旁邊，一邊自嘲地笑。皇上聖明啊，不僅以一身安社稷，而且將軍還是用上了。

誰也不知道單于到底在想什麼，為什麼會求娶一位已婚的將軍。但是顯然，除了木蘭以外沒有人在乎；只要中國的黎民百姓得以安樂，一位將軍的終身幸福又算什麼呢？

木蘭。李翔想到她，內心就感到椎心的刺痛。木蘭，他的妻子，全世界最好的女人。她從來不像他父親以前介紹給他的那些名門閨女：高傲、淺薄、虛假。木蘭勇敢又真誠。他們是夫妻，也是最好的夥伴，守護彼此，誓言不離不棄──直到時局將他們拆散。

他忽然想到，他這輩子真的不會有孩子了。儘管他從以前就知道這件事，但他的內心深處總是隱隱有著期待，期待也許他對木蘭的愛可以戰勝一切，戰勝那些…

其實，木蘭從來也不介意他沒辦法和她圓房。事實上，她對此很高興，因為她根本不想要有孩子；比起相夫教子，她更想在練場上訓練或研讀兵書。她從來沒有問過他為什麼不想和她圓房；她總是那麼地與眾不同、那麼地尊重每一個人。所以他也從來沒有跟她說過真相。

真相是，李翔早在闖入帳篷以前，就已經愛上了花木蘭。更正確地說──愛上了花平。

他還記得他的青少年時期。他是如何地發現自己對上青樓不感興趣，又是如何地用垂涎的眼神注視著身邊的同袍，甚至是父親的同袍；他對這兩種類型都很感興趣：年輕、傑出而俊俏的，年長、老練而魁武的。花平就是屬於前者。曾經，他以為自己會永遠陷入求而不可得的窘境，所以他將成家的念頭拋諸腦後、專心於習武和兵法──直到他遇到木蘭。他終於有了一個伴侶，有自己的府邸，自己的家。

有時候，他覺得木蘭其實知道些什麼，所以才會在家裡時也穿著男裝。當然，也可能她就是喜歡輕便的男裝勝過繁複的女裝──李翔想到此處，忍不住笑了出來。那可是木蘭，她的想法總是出人意料。

但是那些都會成為往事。李翔一思及此，笑容又消失在了臉上。為了中國，為了陛下，為了蒼生，他必須這麼做。木蘭當然不顧一切地反對，但她又能如何？他只能在她犯下滔天大罪──像是劫走他，他知道她絕對做得出這種事──之前，讓她的父親把她軟禁在她的母家。

李翔望著馬車外的草原風光。他只能安慰自己，他不只是為了中國捨出一切，也是為了身在中國的木蘭。

  
****

  
匈奴的僕人們個個都露著看好戲的眼神。李翔站在那裡，渾身赤裸地被打量著，從臉到手臂、腹部、屁股、陰莖、大腿。他之所以還堪堪能容忍那些竊竊私語只是因為那是他聽不懂的蠻族語言。他們在確認了他身上沒有武器之後為他沐浴淨身。也許是因為說到底，他是要獻給他們的單于的，意外地沒有人造次。接著他們讓李翔穿上了一些當地的衣飾，再圍上一圈又一圈的毛皮與花朵。

「幸好匈奴的女人和中原的男子差不多身型。」最年長的僕役說著不流利的中原話。自己身上現在穿著的是匈奴的新娘服飾；李翔明白了這一點，忍受著憤怒與羞恥，點了點頭。「您只要穿著這身，在裡面等單于就是了。」年長的僕人又說。另一名年輕的僕人拿來一個皮製的編織頭飾，並囑咐這個頭飾一定要由單于本人親自拿下。就像是中原的蓋頭，李翔想著。

  
僕人們將他引進一間帳篷後就退了出去。門簾在李翔的身後刷一聲地放下。他環顧四周，帳篷裡用各種乾燥的花草、雕刻和野獸的頭顱裝飾得相當華麗。正中央擺著一張床鋪，鋪著獸皮和一種他沒見過的布料，但是摸上去非常柔軟。他坐在那張鋪著柔軟毛皮的床上，心態與赴死無異。他不知道單于要做什麼；也許他會慢慢地把他折磨至死，或者他真的會狠狠地折辱他。他都準備好了。他唯一不能做的事情只有反抗；他來這裡就是為了彌平戰事，而不是挑起另一場。

「啊，李翔將軍。」

李翔盡量面無表情地抬起頭。「很久不見了，別來無恙啊。」單于從入口朝著他慢慢走近。

單于的夫人──匈奴的話裡不稱她們為妻子，而稱為閼氏──之中，有兩位是來自中原。可能是因為這樣，單于的中原話比其他人好得多。李翔曾聽聞單于一共有六位閼氏，但並不清楚中國嫁過去的公主排行第幾。

「我無恙，但你臉上的傷倒是癒合得不怎麼樣。」李翔回嘴；單于的臉上仍留有當時煙火炸傷的疤痕。

但是單于一點也不在意，「這麼快就開始為夫君的身體擔心了，不愧是守婦道的中原娘子。」他笑著說，露出陰森森的虎牙。

單單這麼一句話就讓李翔被憤怒和羞恥瞬間淹沒了；他頭上的頭飾瞬間變沉了許多，讓他忍不住低頭，卻又看見自己身上的那些屬於女人的花朵和編織，全都提醒著他，單于說的沒錯。

單于看出了他的羞恥，笑得更開了，「別害羞啊，我的中原美人，」他單膝跪上床，一手抬起李翔的下巴；李翔對著他怒目瞪視，但他還是游刃有餘，「你們怎麼形容這個──」他假裝思考了一下，「啊，我想起來了──嬌嗔？」

李翔脹紅了臉，忍無可忍，用力推開了單于的手。但單于沒生氣，也沒繼續強迫他，而是逕自繼續開口，「我很好奇，她知道你要嫁給我嗎？你們的那個女英雄？」他問。李翔盡力想讓自己裝作沒聽見他說什麼，但他的掙扎顯而易見。

「啊，果然知道。」單于滿意地點頭。  
「你就是為了這個？」李翔憤怒地質問，「為了讓木蘭痛苦？」

「一部分，」單于誠實地說，「但另一部分，完全是為了你，李翔將軍。」  
「我？」李翔不明究理地問。

「我一看就知道了，李翔將軍，從我見到你的那一刻開始，」單于對著李翔瞇起他老鷹一樣的黃色眼睛，「我就知道，你跟我是一樣的人。」

李翔的胃痛了起來。這不可能，他告訴自己。單于不可能知道──「我們完全不同。」他說，但聲音顯得很薄弱。

單于哈哈大笑了起來，但並不馬上戳破他，「隨便你怎麼說吧…現在，」他盯住李翔，「跪下。」他命令，然後退後了幾步。

李翔瞪著單于。但是他別無選擇，只能乖乖下床，走到單于的面前，然後跪下。單于先是居高臨下地看著李翔，然後彎腰往下一伸手，解開了他衣服上的一處繩結。李翔驚異地發現他身上衣服竟然全是靠那著那個繩結支撐的，繩結一開，布料便嘩一聲地掉到了他的膝蓋處。他的全身赤裸裸地展示了出來，只剩下頭上的頭飾還好端端地戴著。

單于滿意地發現自己新娶的小妻子有著一副好身材：寬闊的肩膀、厚實的胸躺、精緻有力的腰線、整齊的腹肌、渾圓挺俏的小屁股和精壯的大腿。小妻子的陰莖還軟弱地垂著，但是這不要緊。他低笑著蹲下，近距離端詳著李翔的下半身，接著伸出手撫摸李翔的腿。他饒富興趣地看到李翔的臉隨著他的撫摸變得越來越通紅。李翔閉著眼睛，像是在容忍著單于撫摸他。這樣的壓抑反而讓單于感到興奮；他一邊感受著他的中原新娘那身雖然有些小傷疤卻堪稱光滑細嫩的皮膚，一邊單手解開自己的褲子。

李翔克制不住地發抖。單于的手很厚，有暖洋洋的溫度和粗糙的繭，從他的腰摸到屁股，甚至一路到了大腿內側，動作不是粗糙而貪婪地攫取，而是緩慢的摩娑，帶有挑逗意味。這跟他原先想像的毆打或掐捏不同。沒過多久，一股輕微的痠麻感覺就從被單于摸到的地方開始緩緩地擴散，讓李翔開始有些頭昏。單于的手來到了他的腹股溝，拇指往下勾劃；他原本以為單于下一刻就會摸上他的陰莖，但此時單于卻抽了手。李翔張開眼睛，羞恥地發覺自己剛才竟然下意識地感到一陣失落。

「很好，」單于說，然後越過李翔，一屁股坐到床上，「現在，把它拿出來。」他說，一邊指了指自己的胯下。

李翔對此並沒有多做抗議；他早就知道這一步遲早會來。他轉過身，用膝蓋往前挪了一點。「再過來一點。」單于說，一邊打開自己的腿。李翔低著頭，默默地移動到單于的雙腿之間。沒有什麼好害怕或是猶豫的，他告訴自己；這並不比生死交關的沙場更駭人。

但是當他的手摸到了單于那尺寸大得驚人的陰莖時他還是忍不住吞了一口口水。

屬於人體的溫熱觸感、浮凸的青筋、裡面的血液充滿慾望的搏動感──太像了──與他少年時期所欲想的幾乎一模一樣。

他的父親有一個非常交好的同袍，總是會到他們的家中作客，與他父親品茶飲酒或談論兵書。當李翔年紀還小的時候，那名年長的男人會把他抱到自己的腿上。當時的李翔大約9歲，在年長男人因為微醺而產生的一個搖晃之中，李翔用大腿第一次描繪到了成年男人陰莖的形狀。當時他的心跳就漏了一拍。那是他的性啟蒙。

後來他越長越大，年長的男人不再抱著他，但他仍然會偷偷地用覬覦的眼神看著那名年長男人寬闊的背、黝黑的皮膚和健壯的手臂。偶爾，當年長的男人留宿在他家中時，他會假借送醒酒湯的名義進入家中的客房，偷偷觀察男人的陰莖在沒防備的睡姿下在褲子底下撐出的形狀。他當時已經知道這樣不對，但他無法忍耐。

更後來有一次，他的父親邀那名同袍一起去溪邊戲水，也帶著李翔一同前去。他們的腰間都圍著布，但一陣風颳來時，同袍腰間的布被風吹了起來。李翔在一瞬間看到了那個男人的陰莖，臉頰立刻變得熱辣。男人也發現了，笑著摸了摸李翔的頭，「翔兒以後也會有的！」他說，完全誤會了李翔臉紅的原因。李翔讓他摸著頭頂，抓緊了自己腰間的布。

當天晚上他就想著風吹起的那一幕自瀆了。在壯碩大腿間、沉睡在濃密陰毛裡的陰莖。他想像著它充血勃起的樣子。必定會比他看到的大上數倍。必定滾燙、堅硬、充滿侵略性。但李翔從沒有真正看到過──

──直到現在。單于的陰莖，已經勃起得差不多，高溫、一隻手無法圈握的巨大、在他手中一跳一跳地蠢動。

「來吧。」單于說，一邊把手覆上李翔的頭。

李翔曾經想過他會必須這麼做。但不是這麼輕易地、迅速地照做。不是這樣沒有一點反抗地照做。他也許不能不顧一切地咬上一口，但也不該這樣吸吮、發出口水和體液混合的咕嚕水聲。

然而他全都做了。單于的陰莖嚐起來味道其實並不好，但卻完全符合了年少時期的李翔曾幻想過的味道：成熟雄性的羶腥味，汗水、體液和一股難以形容的騷味。這樣的幻想曾一度被成年後的李翔塵封，但如今卻又被鮮明地勾起。單于的陰莖尺寸本來就不小，還在他的口中愈發脹大，讓他幾乎只能含進前端；當他歪著頭舔舐側邊時，口水沿著他的頷邊流下。單于的手像當年父親的友人一樣按在他的頭上，也如同他當年自瀆時幻想的一樣，鼓勵著他，在他做出特別深的吞吐時用拇指劃著圈。

「原來中原的新娘子都這麼放得開啊？」單于突然出聲。李翔幾乎是被驚醒的，立刻抬起頭朝著單于怒目瞪視，但心知肚明被他自己折騰得鮮紅潮濕的嘴唇已經讓他的氣勢減去了大半。單于也如此覺得，於是他綻開笑容，接著用手指了指李翔的下體。

李翔愣了一下，接著被爆炸性的羞赧所擊潰──不用低下頭他就知道自己勃起了。當他跪在單于的腿間，含著單于的陰莖時，他勃起了。「這…」李翔別開眼神，卻已經找不到任何辯解之詞。

「看來我們的新娘子已經準備好了。」單于說，然後冷不防地把還在困窘與慌張中的李翔整個人抓起來、讓他以面朝下的方向一把摔到了床上。  
「你做什麼！」李翔憤怒地叫，馬上想用手撐起自己。但單于一手壓住他的上半身，一手朝著他光裸的屁股狠狠來了一巴掌。清脆的「啪」一聲立即讓李翔徹底明白了自己的赤裸和糟糕的處境；他停止了掙扎，但依然瞪視著單于，一邊憤怒地咬牙。

「別試圖耍把戲。你好好做的話，我會讓你爽到。」單于說，一邊撫摸著李翔被他拍紅了的臀肉，「如果你不聽話的話…這個嘛，你可能還是會爽到，但是你在中原的祖國我就不保證會發生什麼事了。」

李翔的雙手緊抓著抓上的毛皮。「你最好放鬆點。」單于笑著說。

李翔在單于的手指碰到他的後穴時努力忍住不掉出眼淚來。他告訴自己，他自己的恥辱不算什麼，他是在代替他的國家忍受恥辱。他專注於這一點，努力不去注意到，不管是單于打他的屁股的時候還是撫摸摸他的屁股的時候，他都仍然是勃起的；他的陰莖蹭著床上柔軟的毛皮，絲毫沒有要軟下去的跡象。

單于從罐子裡挖了一大塊豬油，朝著他的中原新娘子渾圓結實的臀辦中間伸去。在油脂的幫助下，一根手指很輕易地就突入了。他的新娘子發著抖，但倔強地不發出聲音。沒關係，時間還早；單于耐心地用手指按壓著漸漸變得軟熱的內壁。然後是另一根手指。再一根手指。一直到第三根，他的新娘子才開始發出了一點點的嗚咽，他那覆了一層薄汗的肌肉精實漂亮，但此刻卻毫無用武之地，只是緊繃著，成了一個純粹引人遐想的擺設。

李翔的頭腦一片混亂。他強迫自己想點別的：中國、父親、木蘭、皇上，那些他為之犧牲的事物，但是它們總是只出現片刻的剪影；後穴裡的手指的一個抽插、一次按壓、一個攪動就能讓它們灰飛煙滅，讓他的腦子裡只剩下了單于手指上的硬繭，還有他剛才嘴裡含著的陰莖的形狀和味道。他的後穴裡又濕又熱，被擴張得又痠又空虛，只能仰賴那個玩弄它的人增加更多的手指或插得更深來緩解；但它得到的緩解也是更強烈的刺激，從而帶來更多的痠脹、空虛和熱騰騰的慾火。李翔從以前就自恃強壯，從來沒有對自己的身體感到如此絕望；但事實是，他的身體其實如此敏感、如此容易沉淪，陰莖面對著女人柔美的曲線和漂亮的軟穴時什麼反應也沒有，但其他男人充血的陰莖和粗糙的手指卻能讓它興奮得不停吐出前液來。

單于沾了更多的豬油，用四根手指開始噗滋噗滋地幹著李翔的後穴。他堅信自己的眼光不會有錯。果不其然，他的中原新娘子開始發出了微弱的喘息，下身還微微地蹭著床被。單于覺得有些好笑；是被他的手指操昏頭了，還是自以為不會被注意到？

「轉過來。別掙扎。」他抓住李翔的肩膀。「不、不…」他的新娘子縮起肩膀，但還是被他翻成了正面，雙腿也被打開，只剩下眼神還在反抗，雙手還徒勞地遮著自己的下體。「拿開。」單于命令他，但李翔堅持著。「拿開。」單于低吼，然後抓住李翔的手硬是扳了開來。李翔的眼睛紅了，終於放棄掙扎反抗。他的陰莖因為後穴被人用手指操過而興奮地在腹肌上硬挺地一跳一跳，龜頭還濕漉漉的；一切被完整地呈現到了單于的面前，再也沒什麼好否認的了。

單于笑了。「就說了我會讓你爽到的。」他說，一邊撫摸著李翔的大腿內側。李翔別過眼不去看他，但在後穴又被手指操進去的時候發出了低沉的嗚咽。

「看樣子她連這個都沒給過你，是嗎？這可是她僅有的了。」單于惡劣地說。李翔瞪大眼睛，「你這傢伙…！」他大吼著撐起身體，準備不顧一切地在單于臉上來一拳，但這時單于的手指卻在他的體內按到了某一處。「…啊嗯…！」李翔的拳頭在中途突然垂落，同時發出了讓他幾乎恨不得立刻咬舌自盡的露骨呻吟；他的腰緊緊地弓起，後穴也把單于的手指給絞緊了。

「真可憐啊，李翔將軍。明明就成了親，她卻從來沒有──」單于說，一邊緩緩地按摩著那個地方；李翔精壯的腰腹劇烈地痠軟了起來，再也無法繼續支撐他，於是他只能顫抖著向後倒回床上，「──從來沒有這麼…深入地了解過你。」

「她…木蘭她…」李翔反手緊抓著床單，哽咽地反駁，「她了解我…我們是…世界上最了解彼此的人…」他鼓足了氣力說，終於又對上了單于的眼睛，「她是…她是我的妻子！」

單于看著他，臉色沉了下來。他用力把手指抽出李翔的後穴，還不忘最後一次刮過那個敏感處，讓李翔又發出了一聲引人遐想的呻吟。接著單于抓住李翔的雙腿，將他的下半身整個抬起，讓他的臀部完整地朝上暴露。李翔努力控制著自己後穴的收縮，不想讓自己的身體看上去有實際上的那麼飢渴；但他什麼也瞞不住，那裡早已經被單于的手指開發得不正常地敞開著，甚至能稍微看到一點裡面的的艷紅色內壁。

「你搞錯了。」單于說，重新露出笑容，一邊搖著頭，「她是李翔將軍的妻子。而你…」他跪了起來，將他碩大的龜頭抵上了李翔那處潮濕而甜蜜的地方；李翔本能地想向後退縮，但已經完全來不及了，「──而你成了李氏第七閼氏。」他宣布，然後一口氣將半根陰莖插進了李翔的身體裡。

一直到這一刻，李翔的眼淚才真正地掉了出來。因為雜揉在一起的羞恥、興奮、快感和絕望。因為他自知這個結局無可避免。因為他的後穴正用力地吸著一根男人的粗大陰莖像是久旱逢甘霖。因為他知道，單于說的並沒有錯，他再也不是中國的將軍李翔了；他成了單于新娶的小妾，排名第七的閼氏。閼氏，音同胭脂。粉色的、陰柔的、服從的。從今以後他的職責不再是征戰沙場、保家衛國、爭取榮耀，而是躺在床上，用身體服侍他的丈夫、任其蹂躪凌辱。

「你們中原人都說男兒有淚是不輕彈的，但你…」單于伸出手撫去李翔的淚水，「但你已經沒有這層顧慮了，不是嗎？」他說，然後用半根陰莖開始進出李翔。

李翔的眼淚不爭氣地掉個不停。他寧可感覺到疼痛，他寧可單于插進他身體裡的是一根烙鐵，因為他敢肯定怎樣的疼痛也絕不會讓他掉淚。可是從後穴傳來的、又痠又緊的快感可以，單于那根在他體內活跳跳地出入的陰莖可以，他因為自己被男人幹了的事實而昏沉的頭腦跟愈發紊亂的呼吸也可以。

「舒服嗎？嗯？」單于伸手撫摸著李翔的臉，「她可沒有這個，對吧？她什麼也沒給過你。」他說，同時下身一下一下地挺進。李翔別過頭不去看他，一手抓著床被，一手摀住嘴，想阻止自己繼續發出可恥的呻吟和喘息。

「別這樣，」單于把他的手拿開；李翔已經無力阻止，「好好享受。這可是…」他靠在李翔的耳邊輕輕地提醒他，「…你的新婚初夜呢。」他說，然後把剩下的半根陰莖一口氣插入，穩穩地頂進李翔的身體深處。

李翔的頭瞬間向後仰，「哈啊──！」他忍不住高昂地叫出聲，同時不停地顫抖。他頭上的頭飾掉了下去；他的丈夫完全佔有了他，他新娘子的身分已經正式解除了。他肌理分明的大腿從前被軍服包裹、精準地操控著馬身，但如今卻赤裸裸地夾緊了單于粗壯的腰。單于接著先是向後完全退出，接著又一口氣插入。「嗯！」李翔發出了柔軟的鼻音，連膝蓋都彎了起來，像是要用雙腳圈住單于一樣。

單于因為李翔用力收緊的後穴而發出低沉的喘息。他看著李翔的臉：表情痛苦而茫然，紅潤的臉頰上襯著淚水。他對他的第一印象果然沒錯：表面正義凜然、威武勇猛，內裡卻是想求男人操他的屁股的飢渴淫婦。他調整了姿勢讓自己更接近他，同時跨下也沒有停止動作。李翔的穴口配合地吞吐著他的陰莖、不停地放鬆又收緊，融化的豬油被從穴口擠出之後被摩擦得微溫，濕濕黏黏地沾在他們交合的地方，讓單于每進出一次都發出黏膩的啪搭和滋啾聲；沒多久之後，李翔結實的屁股就變得又紅又亮，像是處在發情期中的母獸。

「別…啊！嗯、不…」李翔搖著頭發出支離破碎的拒絕，但雙手卻在單于接近他的時候纏繞上對方壯碩得驚人的臂膀跟背部，「哈啊──啊、啊嗯！」每被插入一次，他的叫聲就更加露骨煽情。單于笑著注意到了這點，幹得一下比一下迅速又用力，整個帳篷裡都迴盪著肉體的碰撞聲；他還告訴李翔，他沒辦法想像他以前是如何用這樣的聲音對士兵發號施令的。「你要是用這種聲音跟士兵說話，」單于用夾雜著喘息的聲音說，「你肯定會在軍營裡被輪姦的。他們會在你的帳篷外面排隊，一個一個輪流進去幹他們的將軍。你會被他們幹得叫到連外面最低階的小兵都聽得見，連那個女英雄也保護不了你。」

「哈啊、不、木蘭、嗯！啊！她…嗯！」李翔想出聲反駁，但他無論是身體還是頭腦都已經被操得支離破碎，根本沒辦法組織出完整的話來。

「她不在這裡，李氏閼氏…」單于說，一邊親吻了李翔汗濕的額頭，「但關於帳篷的那段，我可沒有說謊。」他說，一邊輕輕地碰了一下李翔又紅又硬的陰莖，讓李翔發出了一聲隱忍的嗚咽，「我會證明給你看。」他一邊說一邊把陰莖拔出。

「嗯！什、不…」李翔喘著氣被翻成了側面。有一度他想到這是自己逃走的機會，但他的身體除了叫囂著要求更多快感之外什麼也不願意做。單于爬到他的背後，一隻手把他靠上面的那條腿從膝蓋窩處高高抬起，一手從他的脖子下方繞到前面扣住，同時彈了一個響指。

「等一下、什麼、不行…」李翔意識到了單于想做什麼，掙扎地想拒絕，但隨即又被單于的陰莖操了進去，「嗯──！」他一被插進去，強壯的身體就又軟成了春天的泥；單于繞在他前面的那隻手開始撫摸他隆起的胸肌，像是在揉女人的胸脯，還時不時地逗弄他的乳頭，讓他忍不住地倒抽氣。

──那些成群的匈奴僕役走進帳篷裡時看到的就是這幅畫面。他們進入帳篷，整齊地跪在地上。「做什、出去…哈、啊…！」李翔用力地搖頭，語氣幾近哀求。但匈奴人們當然沒有聽他的話。「好極了，你看，」單于說，一邊吻了一下李翔的後頸，「你是個美人，讓他們看得目不轉睛。」

李翔的力氣已經用盡了。他感到自己已經尊嚴盡失；他的身體被單于頂得一下一下地往僕人的方向彎曲，脹得又大又紅的陰莖也隨之一晃一晃的，前端泌出來的透明液體滴滴答答地被甩落到床單和地板上。他的乳頭被玩得又紅又腫，曾經他的大塊胸肌能彰顯他的男子氣概，此刻卻反而讓人覺得是裝滿了奶。

「啊…嗯、別、哈啊、啊──！」幾分鐘之後，李翔痙攣似地顫抖──他當著十幾個匈奴僕人的面被幹得射精了；就連他正被高潮襲捲、正在一股一股地噴著精液的時候，單于都沒有停止幹他，他的精液稀哩嘩啦地灑得到處都是，包括床、地板和他的腹肌，甚至有一兩滴還濺到了他的胸肌上。「你這個…！」李翔沙啞地咒罵，但後穴隨即被單于灌入了溼黏微涼的精液，頓時又說不出話來了。

「恭喜單于，恭喜李氏第七閼氏。」僕人們整齊劃一地說。單于又打了個響指，僕人們於是又魚貫而出。他當然不會讓其他人染指他的閼氏，先前的威脅不過是個小情趣。他把陰莖抽離了李翔的身體；精液和多餘的油從李翔的穴口緩緩流出，直至那裡終於收攏。

李翔縮著身體，但仍然沒能停止啜泣和小幅度的喘息。單于從後面抱著他，「中國平安了呢，恭喜你啊。」

李翔沒有回話。「放心吧，我會好好待你的…我們單于可不像你們的皇上，動不動就打人入冷宮。我們對閼氏可是大方多了。」單于又說。李翔依然保持安靜。

過了沒多久，單于聽到一陣平穩的呼吸聲，才發現他的閼氏已經累得熟睡了。他哼笑了一聲，起身下床，取來了一條獸毛被。但想了想，又命人去李翔的嫁妝裡，翻出了中國的蠶絲被給李翔蓋上。


	2. 番外 後日談

單于確實遵守了他的承諾，收回了入侵中國的士兵，也與皇帝談好了互惠與貿易等事宜。李翔闔上那封從故鄉捎來的書信，心中的大石總算放了下來。

結果，在草原上的生活並不像他原先所想的那麼折磨人。可能由於環境實在太過寒冷困苦，這裡的人們十分習慣彼此幫助，只要是同族，彼此就是家人。在李翔之前，單于也已經有兩位來自中國的閼氏和兩位分別來自鮮卑和東胡的閼氏，所以他的出身背景並不為族中的人所在意。單于正妻的大閼氏是個活潑熱情的女人，對從外面來的李翔十分友好，兩位中國背景的閼氏也喜歡纏著他、讓他說說中原的事。他身為男性這件事確實讓人議論紛紛了一陣子，但他畢竟不是正妻、排行也不高，時間一久，竟然也沒人在意了。

而單于本人，平常實際上並不怎麼貪酒或好色。相反地，李翔聽聞他幾乎不怎麼寵幸閼氏，平日的生活更多是練兵、放牧、準備遷徙事宜和盤算如何與草原上的其他民族競爭和打交道──仔細一想，他將區區的草原部族壯大到足以對中國造成威脅，自然不可能是庸懦之輩。同時，他還育有四子兩女，家庭生活也沒少。李翔也見過那些孩子，其中最大的那個已經年近二十，也會說一點中原話。他被單于命令負責教導李翔匈奴話，和李翔相處起來如同兄弟。

也是他告訴李翔，單于的子女實際上全都不是出自他自己，而是出自於單于的其他兄弟。這種事在中原聞所未聞，李翔對此十分驚異，但對方告訴他，只要後代還是一家之血統，匈奴人並不在意。

  
「這就是為什麼他們對自己的首領有了一個男閼氏一點都不驚訝嗎？」某次單于難得有空來到他的帳篷用餐時，他趁機問到，「這是不是也是為什麼你當初向皇上求娶的不是木蘭，而是我？」

單于看了他一眼，然後揚起嘴角，「如果我說是因為你比她更美，你信嗎？」他撐著下巴說。

「所以這也是為什麼你當初說，你跟我是一樣的人。」李翔自顧自地推導；事到如今，他已經很難被單于激怒了，那簡直就是在浪費時間，「你是怎麼知道的？」

「看就知道。」單于隨便地說，一邊啃著烤羊腿。

李翔沉默了一下，又問：「你一直在找和你一樣的人嗎？」

單于安靜地咀嚼了一會。

「我們族裡當然也有像我這樣的人，」他最後說，「只是他們…」他搖了幾下頭，「他們…你想…誰會願意呢？」他說，然後像是緊急補充似地又把笑容掛回臉上。李翔沒再回話。

  
「我後來還想到一件事。」過了一會，李翔再度開口。

「講吧。」

「你從來沒有提到過我的父親。」李翔說；單于的眼睛一瞬間看向他，但又立刻別開。「你從來只用我以前將軍的身分還有木蘭來羞辱我，卻從來沒提到過我父親。他明明是你的手下敗將。為什麼？」

單于停頓了一下，才又看回李翔的眼睛，「你希望我拿他來羞辱你嗎？」他笑著說。

「當然不，」李翔看回去，「而且我感覺你就是不會這麼做。為什麼？」

單于盯著他，然後突然連續灌了幾大口酒，「看樣子你不知道。也對，你們的皇帝可不會讓你們知道這種事。畢竟，我們可是邪惡的匈奴人，」他輕笑了一聲，「誰會想得到匈奴人也是有父親的？」他說，噹一聲放下酒杯。

李翔咀嚼著他的話，「…你是說，你的父親…」他皺著眉頭，小聲地說，「是被中國…？」

「是。因為他…『入侵』了你們的土地。即使那片水草我們每隔三年都去、已經持續了上百年。不過，誰叫他那麼沒常識呢？每個人都知道，被中國士兵圍起來的土地自然就是中國人的。」單于說，繼續笑個不停。

「…你喝太多了。」李翔平靜地說。單于的笑容消失了，惱怒地咕噥了一聲，用手指揉著眉心。

「但是我來了。」李翔說。他猶豫了一下，但還是伸手去搭了單于的肩膀，「所以一切都結束了…現在是承平時期。」

單于吁了一口長氣，「是啊，我的中國美人兒帶了和平來給我，」他說，一邊又笑了起來；李翔不滿地瞇起眼睛，「等等中國美人兒是不是該也給他的丈夫一點其他的啊？」他暗示性地說。

李翔嘆了一口氣，「…等你酒醒了再說。」

「真的？」單于稍稍有些訝異。  
「…我們畢竟還是算是成親了，」李翔說，一邊抹了一下有些發紅的臉，「況且你也沒真的傷到我。」他小聲地說。  
「啊，你就誠實地說你有爽到就好。」單于粗魯地說。李翔瞪了他一眼。

  
****

  
後來李翔再見到木蘭的時候，是在一個初春。

他們談了很多，大部分都是往事。木蘭提到她的丈夫，還有她後來意外有的女兒。

「…所以我堅持，就這個女兒了。沒有第二個。」木蘭說，「幸好他願意支持我，不管別人怎麼說。」  
「真像妳的作風。」  
「不然這只會沒完沒了。」木蘭堅定地說。

接著她忽然說：「我那個時候還想來救你。」

「我知道。」李翔微笑地說。  
「但是…唉。」木蘭嘆了一口氣。並不是任何事只要敢於冒險犯難就都能成功的，李翔在心裡替她接話；就算是妳是花木蘭也一樣。「你有想過…」木蘭的聲音小了下去，「你有想過逃走嗎？」她問。這不是一個能在書信裡問的問題。

李翔頓了一下。接著他笑了起來，「一開始想過。但…」他猶豫了一下，指甲刮擦著酒杯的邊緣，「我還能去哪裡呢？」他輕描淡寫地說。

木蘭一臉難過，但還是點了點頭，「要是你哪天決定離開這裡…要是他哪天肯放你走了，回來中國的時候馬上來找我。我永遠願意幫你。」她堅定地說。

「嗯…」李翔依然微笑著，「都成親了，這樣不太好吧？」  
「我丈夫嗎？他不會介意的。」木蘭回答。  
  


李翔沒繼續多說什麼，只是舉起酒杯，「敬婚姻。」  
  
  



End file.
